The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a sanitary cover mounted to cover around a beverage outlet of a beverage can to prevent contamination of the surface of the beverage can during the distribution process and carrying process of the beverage can, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a sanitary cover, which is capable of forming cutting lines in a state where the sanitary cover is covered on an upper end portion of the beverage can in such a way that the cutting lines are smoothly formed in a curved form along a curved edge of the top of the peripheral surface of the beverage can so that the cutting lines of the sanitary cover can be formed in the curved from along the peripheral surface of the sanitary cover, thereby enhancing productivity of the sanitary cover, which is convenience in use.
Recently, some of beverage products are manufactured in a state where a sanitary cover of a vinyl material is covered on an upper end portion of a beverage container in order to prevent that foreign matters are stained on an upper end portion of the beverage container, which a user's mouth touches, during the distribution process.
The sanitary cover covers a top edge of a lid of the beverage container and the upper circumferential surface of a container body, and a cutting band is formed from the front top edge of the circumferential surface of the sanitary cover to the bottom edge in a vertically straight direction, so that the sanitary cover is cut vertically to be separated from the beverage container when a user holds the cutting band and cuts vertically.
However, such a cutting band which is simply formed in the vertical direction is inconvenient because the sanitary cover must be completely separated from the beverage container and discarded after being cut off.
Moreover, the conventional sanitary cover is also inconvenient because the cutting band must be separated from the beverage container after being cut off.
Especially, in spite of such inconvenience, because it is impossible to form the cutting band three-dimensionally during the manufacturing process, the cutting band must be formed in the vertically direction.
Recently, the same inventor as the present invention has proposed a sanitary cover including: a periphery cover surrounding the peripheral surface of a beverage can; a lid part integrally which is connected with an upper end portion of the periphery cover and covers the upper surface of the beverage can; cutting lines formed along the peripheral surface of the periphery cover and spaced apart from each other at a vertical interval; a cutting band located between the cutting lines to cut the periphery cover along the cutting lines; a noncut section formed between a start point and an end point of the cutting lines of the peripheral surface of the periphery cover; and an extension section formed on the periphery cover and extending lower than the end point of the cutting lines.
Because the cutting line is formed in a curved form along the peripheral surface of the periphery cover and is cut along a circular line of a boundary point between the lid part and the periphery cover, the lid part is naturally tilted while a user tears off the cutting band along the cutting line and the sanitary cover is not completely separated from the beverage can even though tearing of the cutting band is finished. Therefore, the cited reference can solve the problem of the conventional arts that the user has to tilt the sanitary cover by hand, and there is no need to dispose of the sanitary cover because the sanitary cover is not completely separated from the beverage can.
However, the sanitary cover has a disadvantage in that a cutting line forming step during a manufacturing process is complicated because the cutting lines are formed not only on the peripheral surface of the periphery cover but also along the boundary point between the periphery cover and the lid part, namely, along the upper end edge of the beverage container.
Particularly, because the cutting lines must be formed in the state where the sanitary cover covers the beverage can during the manufacturing process, it is more difficult to make such a three-dimensionally curved line structure.